


Fractal Love

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little trip into Coulson's mind</p><p>written for <a href="http://older-not-dead.livejournal.com/">older_not_dead's</a> weather prompt-a-thon<br/>my prompt was: ?. ?/?. Frost on the windowpanes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractal Love

Phil woke, half his body was warm from Clint being curled against him and the other half cold from the lack of covers. Looking around, he took in the sloped ceiling above his head and the frost covered window next to him. 

He had no idea where they were, how they had gotten there or even better how Clint managed to wrangle him into the loft of his tiny house and out of his clothes. He assumed it was one of Clint's secret safe houses. He'd heard rumors the archer had a string of them across Europe, but had never had confirmation of their presence until now. Feeling the bandage on his side, he was glad for the wilderness EMT class Fury had made them take. He knew his injury hadn't been a minor one.

With Clint curled against his side sound asleep and snoring softly. Phil knew he wasn’t going anywhere for a while. There was no way in his condition he'd be able to wiggle away from Clint without waking the archer up. Turning his head, he looked at the intricate patterns the frost made. He followed the lines and angles remembering his fractal geometry. He figured thinking about math would be better dwelling on the implications of Clint's mostly nude body pressed up against his.


End file.
